seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 29
Kent sat up and looked to older Tack. "So... When you're revived does that mean we will no longer exist and an alternate timeline would replace it? Or would young Tack just be brought back? Or-" Tack shushed Kent. "Please stop. It made sense to me before you started trying to explain it." "I regret nothing." "Well, I do have something to say... We have to stop Orwell before he..." Tack stops, and veins to sweat. "No... He... He already did..." "What?" "The Maou Maou No Mi... It's true form... Is the closest thing to God." - Chrono saw Orwell's true form, and was weirded out. "Y-you're... A triangle? Not exactly the most scary thing ever. I honestly thought you would've become a demon to end all demons. But... A triangle?" "Fear me." "Why should I?" "Quite simple." Chrono blinks, and he is in hell. He is tied up, dangling over hell fire, and Orwell is eyeing him. "One word... A billion years of pure torture." "Wow. You must really be old if that's only one word. I counted 6." "Do you want to die?" "Depends. Does this mean Milk me won't become a reality?" "Milk you?.. Are you insane?" "You're one to talk, triangle." "Well, Milk you is easily my main concern. You'll be surprised how time and milk go hand in hand." "You know what. I'm not entirely sure anymore why I bother to talk to you." "Because the second I'm bored with you, eternal torment, and trust me... It's worse then you can imagine." "I know. I have future vision! Not really... For some reason you have to read a damn book to tell the future. Can you believe that?!" "I know. I had to read a book to figure out the Maou Maou. Sometimes, it comes to you, and others it doesn't. MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" "You know, for Satan, you are sociable." "Well what can I say? The devil has to be charismatic." "For a triangle you're very charismatic. So out of curiosity, what did you think the final form of your devil fruit would be when you first got it?" "Honestly? More dread and doom. But hey, when I checked the myths, it's not so bad, the last user was able to create the Red Line." "... What?" "Yeah, he shifted the continents. They look like a giant chicken if you form them back together." Chrono nodded. "Hmmm..... Why didn't I know about this? I'm gonna check it out." "Because that was millions of years ago." "Oh..." "Besides, I hear the sky was on fire, and the ocean was filled with the blood of his victims. Nice guy." "So question. Did you expect to live this long to achieve this final form? Or did you think you were gonna croak a long time ago?" "Honestly... When I was 8, I waited death every day. Watching your family die before you, makes you wonder if you were saved or doomed. But... Soon I waited to live long. When I heard of the prophecy, I decided I had to live." "So you decided to make others feel the fear of death that you felt." "No. So no one would ever feel that sort of dread. I created the ROGE empire to protect the New world..." "Built on a slave empire?" "Slaves are very good at building orphanages." "How many have you orphaned?" "How many have the marines orphaned?" "Your 'empire' is in constant war." "It's too keep my elites prepared in case of actual war. Besides, in this form, I can fix all my sins. All I have to do... Is this." - The world changed entirely. The seas themselves were calm. There was no war, no famine, no death. The entire planet itself was in an era of peace. Chrono looked around confused. He tugged on his new sweater vest and his slacks. "I feel like Milk Chrono." A small child jumped on Chrono, and laughed. "Orwell! Leave him alone!" Chrono turned around, and saw a man being swarmed by children. "Oh, my name is Shanks. Monkey D. Shanks. How can I help you... Unless your a debt collector, then I... Have to run..." Chrono looked around confused. "This jus weird. Monkey? Shanks has a child? I'm milk Chrono without the children, and for some reason I can't seem to feel time." "You're a weird one mister." "Shut up man. This isn't reality. I'm trying to figure out what just happened. There's no way Orwell's sins go as far as Shanks... Do they?" "Umm, well, I'm just going to go home... Kids." All ten children line up, and Orwell falls down. One of the children laugh. "Orwell, you're just too clumsy." Orwell begins to cry, and Shanks lifts him up. "Hey, cheer up Orwell. You're my youngest, but you're still my son. So don't cry when you fall. Like my dad used to say 'Smile till you burst!'" Chrono looks to Shanks, and begins to piece it together. "Your dad isn't... Luffy?" "Yeah, he is." Chrono's eye twitched angrily as blood fell out his tear duct. "Ow... Nothing makes sense anymore. How could someone like Luffy end up like this? He's Luffy! My head can't handle this." "What's so wrong with that?" "... Your mom!" "Hancock." Chrono barfs out blood and falls down. -15 minutes later- Chrono wakes up, with him in a hospital bed. He looks to his left, and notices young Orwell poking him with a stick. "Are you dead sir?" "No kid. I'm not dead..." Chrono said quietly, barely looking back to Orwell. "I wish I was. For a number of reasons." "How come?" "Well yo... A guy named Orwell." Little Orwell gasps, and covers his mouth. "You mean... An evil version of me?" Chrono sat up and patted little Orwell on the head. He thought to himself for a moment deciding whether or not to tell him about his future. "No, not an evil version of you. This Orwell is completely different than you." "How?" "Well for one he's an old man and you're a little kid." "Wow... Does he have a beard?" "Yes." "Oh, I hate beards. Why is he so evil? I once called my sister evil for pulling my hair,,but dad said that's not how you use that word. Does he drown you in the water?" "I'm pretty sure he's thought about it. He's an evil man." "Wow... I never met an evil man. Tell me... Does he have an eyepatch?" "Nah. This evil man was so bad that even eyepatches made him look good." Lil Orwell gasps, and covers his face. "He sounds like pure evil! Did he kick puppies?!" "All the time." Lil Orwell shakes his head. "I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Chrono began to feel bad, tormenting Lil Orwell. "Don't say that. He's done some good things throughout his life." "No! Anyone that bad has to be really bad! I can't stand bad people! I'm going to be like my dad! He's the coolest guy ever!" A woman laughed, and walked in. Chrono saw her, and saw her outfit. She was definitely a stripper. "Now Orwell, your dad told me to tuck you in." "Okay Hannah." Orwell got up, and walked away. Hannah saw Chrono, and smiled. "Hi, I'm Hannah." "Chrono. How do you know Shanks?" "I'm the mother of two of his children." "Hancock." He muttered under his breath. She turned to him expecting him to repeat it. "Oh nothing. But two? Doesn't he have like 10?" "Yeah, he impregnated 7 hookers. I'm the mother of his oldest and second youngest, Yang and Juri." "What about Orwell?" "She... Left the island. She didn't want a son, but Shanks convinced... No, paid her to keep Orwell." Chrono looked away. Thinking to himself. This is terrible... How could it all go this badly? He looked over to Little Orwell then to Hannah. "I can't do this... Even I'm not cold enough for this to not to move me." He stood up and reached into his pocket. I know what he's going to do... But.... I can't stop him. He pulled out a small bag and placed it in Hannah's hand. "Take this. It should help out. Even if it's just a little. It's somewhere between 1000 and 2000 ." "Thanks... But it'll barely help us. At most, it'll feed one of us for a day. However, Shanks could use it to pay some of his loans from..." "From who?" "No one." Chrono exhaled. "Wow. You guys must eat a lot.... What am I saying, you're Luffy's family. Of course you eat a lot." He looked up to Hannah. "Well if you don't want to tell me." Chrono reached out to his side and grasped at air. "Oh... No time powers....... Mind telling me?" "What?" "I have a devil fruit..." "Devil what?" "Devil fruit? Powers of the grand line?" "Well, this is the grand line, but I've never heard of devil fruits." "Really? Tons of pirates use it." "Pirates? That's just a kids thing." Chrono stared at the woman, and stood up. "Orwell... What's going on?" He heard footsteps, and the real Orwell comes in, in his human form. He snaps his finger, and the woman stops. "Easy. This is all a dream... That everyone is having." "A dream huh? That explains why I can't use my devil fruit. It also explains why I'm dressed like this. Wait... You said a dream that everyone is having. What did you mean?" "I mean everyone in the world is asleep, dreaming a dream I made for them. Basically, the worst scum are now happy and good people." "In a way, I can't... But wait... What about everyone else?" "Oh, they follow what I want them to follow. Nothing dangerous to the system. Honestly, with the way things are, I believe the world is better. My dad is in debt, but the loan sharks will forgive him, and go on with their lives." "I see... I'm completely speechless." "Why thank you." "That wasn't a compliment. More like a statement." "Oh, so I took free will away. Fat lot that did. Look at what Free will did for humanity. War, hate, and chaos. With absolute obedience, humanity can live. Last time I noticed, even humans with free will like my way of order." "That just leaves your free will. The free will of a demon. The power to run humanity into the ground if he pleases." Chrono glared over to Orwell. "What makes your free will greater than others?" "Because I am God." Chrono laughed a little. "You're in for a rude awakening old man." Chrono looked to Orwell, his eyes unconcerned. "Many people have claimed they're god, and each of them were absorbed by their power. There's someone that'll take you down, and trust me. You won't believe who it is." "Is that supposed to scare me?" "No. Just some shiny bright enlightenment." "Please... I know about that. Have you seen my basement." Orwell snaps his finger, and they're there. Orwell points at something behind Chrono, and Chrono looks. A skeleton nailed to the wall, with the plaque 'Chrono'. "I know all so well about the power someone can have." Chrono started to laugh. "Showing me my own corpse huh? Why do I find this hilarious? Oh right. I've seen the deaths of my friends over and over and over. I've seen the deaths of my brother and sister. The deaths of every living being. Time is cold. So is my heart. If you think you can unnerve me by showing me a few hundred corpses. You've got the wrong Chrono." "Well then... What of your children?" Chrono begins to feel nervous, and Orwell opens his hands. "You're children are in here, try to find them. Fun fact, your daughter is next to Axel and Chopper." "My little girl.." Chrono stammered. Time started to fluctuate, randomly age and youthen parts of the ship around them. "I'll make sure you pay. Each one of their lives.. I'll kill you tenfold. Zeus... Athena... Hermes.." "Oh please, I thought time was 'cold'? Do you feel so angry over your 'dead' family?" "... So what about your children." Orwell stops, and clenches his fist. Everything bursts in flames, and he turns to his fifth rank. "LET'S END THIS!" A tear opens, and he sees Future Tack jump through. "ADVANCED DRILL! 50!" His Haki advanced attack smashes into Orwell, and Orwell is pushed back. Chrono looked over to Tack. "Tack? Why're you old?" Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc